Stay
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: My take on events from the night Effie gives the boys their golden tokens and how Effie and Haymitch end up separated when the arena gets destroyed. Will be told in an array of character POVs. Hayffie goodness all the way.
1. Chapter 1 Effie

Stay

Chapter 1. Effie.

X

Placing my golden hair away for the night I slipped on my little silk nightdress and swept my wavy tendrils up and away from my face, a face that was bare and barely recognisable to me now. I hadn't looked at myself like this for a long time. Where had I gone.

I caught him in my mirror, leaning silently in my open door way, his golden bangle glinting in my lamp light.

I didn't need to ask him what he wanted as he looked at me that way. I didn't want to know. Was he angry with me? Had I shown too much emotion In front of our victors? Or did he finally realise that I was on his side.

I looked back at my reflection and heaved a heavy sigh. I would not cry, not again. In he walked and locked my door behind him.

"I'm tired Haymitch" I stated softly, I didn't want an argument. Not now, not ever again.

"Then ask me to leave" he replied but I didn't even have the energy to do that.

"Well?" He continued after a moment of my silence "what would you like me to do?"

"You can do what you like, I'm going to bed" I said but I had to pass him to turn down my covers, he took me by the arms gently and made me face him

His face was unreadable but he looked almost frightened. His brow was furrowed and his lids were heavy and he held me in such a forceful, yet gentle way that I was unsure whether he was trying to steady me or hold himself up.

"It's late Haymitch" I whispered, enjoying every ounce of our proximity but not yet brave enough to make it obvious

"Then ask me to leave, please, tell me to go" he said sternly but it sounded like he was pleading almost. Of course I didn't want him to go anywhere.

He loosened his grip on my upper arms slightly and ran his hands down to my elbows

"Tell me" he commanded, but the pain in his face made me pity him, I ached for this moment to last because I'd never seen him look so longingly at me before

His hands slipped between my arms and onto my waist and he pulled me closer.

"Tell me to stop" he commanded again. He made his actions seem so dangerous. I could tell that the voices in his head were screaming at him to 'stop this' but his body, his heart, his feelings were pulling him in, faltering in my warmth, surrendering to my scent.

My lips parted slightly as he brushed the tips of them with his own and we looked deep into one another's eyes.

He pulled me closer still with a gentle groan and his nose brushed softly against my skin. I knew he was waiting for me to say something. To push him away, to whisper the word 'no', to make him see sense of the matter. But what did it matter? Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing seemed to matter to me, to either of us, what was outside my four walls, whilst we stood here together, sharing this moment.

I took a breath and felt the life come back into my body as I raised my arms and slid my hands down the length of his. I looked down to see the gold bangle, glimmering on his left wrist and laced his fingers in my own.

"Tell me leave, whilst I still can" he breathed, a little less urgently. But I brought his hand to my lips and teased the golden token with my fingers and told him exactly what I wanted him to do.

"Stay"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Peeta

Chapter 2: Peeta.

It wasn't difficult to hear or understand what was transpiring between our Escort and Mentor in the next room. The walls were ridiculously thin and I just happened to be in the one next to Effie's.

I suppose, even the ones who are meant to take care of us need a little comfort themselves now and again.

Effie hadn't shocked me with her tears tonight. She can be an empty, one dimensional vessel at times but I know, deep in her heart, she cares for us, truly. Those weren't fake tears or pity tears, she hugged us as a mother would hug her children on the first day of school, or the last. That's what I like about Effie. Although childless, I guess by choice, she was a mother and we were her children. A mother that had fought to give birth to two victors only for the Capitol to take us back by the scruff of the neck, like hungry wild dogs, to a place full of danger and woe. She was pained and heartbroken and it made me realise that I would miss her.

I'll miss Haymitch too. Unlike Effie, there is no paternal vibe from Haymitch but he was a good man underneath it all. He was like a stupid big brother that everything had gone wrong for yet you still want to look up to him and make him proud because he was here first. He's been there and done that. I didn't volunteer just to save Katniss, I volunteered to save them all.

Katniss will walk out of that arena alive and well, Effie will take care if her and Haymitch will take care of them both.

I'm almost kind of glad that he's starting early. But really, that's enough of that, there's only so much I can stand to hear coming from the next room, it may be a beautiful thing happening between two lost souls but beautiful mixed with pain and emotion just got a whole lot wilder.

I covered my ears and snuck out to Kats room. She'd been waiting patiently. It had been a frequent occurrence to sleep wordless, side by side, dousing out the fire of each other nightmares. I knew tonight would be the worst and although I would never tell her, tonight, I think I needed her more than she needed me. I wasn't coming out of that arena again and having her sleep safe and soundly for one last night by my side made me forget about that and forget about my fate.


	3. Chapter 3 Haymitch

Chapter 3: Haymitch

Xxxx

Holding this woman as she curled up naked beside me was somehow so overwhelmingly satisfying I hadn't had the urge to drink since I'd kissed her.

My skin still hummed from her touch and as we spooned in silence I couldn't part my lips from the soft skin of her neck and shoulder.

There was an angelic smile dusted on her lips as she lay pressed against me and enjoyed my mouth nuzzled against her body. Her head rested over my right arm as my left draped over her waist, protectively.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her as I saw her smile suddenly vanish

"I'm worried about Katniss" she began "She doesn't trust so easily, not like Peeta. How will they ever win over their allies if she can't trust them" she whispered and backed up closer to me, her voice cracked with worry. I held her tighter and she continued to circle her fingertips around the gold bangle.

"Beetee is patient Ef, Joanna too believe it or not. She'll keep her distance until she knows Katniss can trust her" I said reassuringly but her frown remained

"She wants Mags though" she stated

"Yeah" I replied "Mags will definitely win her over, who couldn't trust a woman like Mags" then both of us froze slightly at the realisation that Mags wouldn't be coming out of that arena.

"Mags is a beautiful person" Effie continued "I have no doubt at all that she wont gain Katniss's trust. But, Finnick…." She tilted her head slightly and the tip of her nose brushed my lips "he's too much of a charmer, you know how he likes to play silly games, she'll never let herself trust him"

I sighed because she was right. Finnick, as much as a peacock as he was, was also boisterous and cheeky and probably everything Katniss would hate in a man but he was also clever and strong and un be known to Effie and Katniss and Peeta, a huge advocator for mine and Plutarchs plans.

Our plans.

The rebellion, the mocking jay.

I needed to tell Effie.

"I've got it!" She gasped suddenly and sat up pulling me with her taking hold of my jewelled wrist. "The bangle!" She cried but I couldn't concentrate on anything but her exposed chest as the covers lay pooled in our laps. Her perfect breasts hung full and pert as she twirled the golden bangle around and around. I kissed her.

"Haymitch listen" she moaned but I couldn't. My arousal had grown all over again and I needed her against me. I lay her down on her back as she protested weakly and took a hardened nipple in my mouth. It drew a longing groan from her lips as her eyes fell shut from the touch. It drove me wild hearing her make those kind of noises because of what I was doing. I kissed the valley between her breasts then led a trail up to her lips where she devoured me entirely.

After parting for a moment to catch our breaths she slid the bangle from my wrist and brought it up to my eyes

"Give this to Finnick" she commanded, trying not to focus on my hardened member throbbing by her entrance, waiting for acceptance.

"Why?" I grunted impatiently

"Because Katniss will recognise it! If Finnick is wearing it she will know that you gave it to him because you trust him, she trusts you Haymitch. Please?" She pleaded but in fact her plan was genius. A new wave of pleasure washed over me in admiration for her enthusiastic team spirit. Of course she was one of us. Of course I could tell her our plans, she was to be a part of them. There was no way I was leaving her out of this, no way I was leaving her behind.

"Ok, I'll give it to him before they go in tomorrow" I promised and she beamed up at me, placing the bangle on the bedside table then kissing me hard. Her hips shifted slightly giving me permission and I entered her slowly. She cried out again at the feel of me inside her once more and we worked up into a quicker rhythm. Quicker than before, harder. I wanted her to feel every inch of me and I wanted to be buried so deep that I could lose it all.

The second time we made love was even more incredible, less inhibited, more hungry. The up and coming week was to change our lives. Many would be lost, there was no telling who's but it could be me, it could be her. I'd die a thousand times before it had to be her. She was mine now and In less than a year I had gone from having no purposes in life to having many. Save the mocking jay, support the uprising, lead a way for the rebellion and….and love this woman. This beautiful, brave adoring woman, wrapped in my arms and kissing me like she was losing me, until the end of my days.


	4. Chapter 4 Effie

Chapter 4: Effie

xxx

Waking up in his arms for the second time tonight made me breathless. How we had worked together, side by side for so many years without falling into each other's bed is beyond me. There was so much hate between us that it was passionate. I faced him and pushed a strand of his sandy blonde hair our of his face and studied him.

Asleep, by my side, he looked younger than he ever had. I watched him sleep for a while and wondered if it really was the right moment to ask him what I had wanted to ask him when he had first come to my room. Why had he been meeting Plutarch in secret.

Secret being the wrong word for me to use I suppose. It hadn't been a secret to me. That would annoy him. Of course I knew. I was an escort, it was my job to know everything. But, I was worried that he would be angry knowing that I had followed him a few times out into the night, to those bars and had seen them both together. I couldn't face him being angry with me, not now, not when I knew it undoubtedly that it had something to do with the fate of the games.

They were planning something. Plutarch must be on our side as to what other reason would Haymitch befriend a game maker?

They were planning something big. Something dangerous.

I ran my hands up his bare chest then nuzzled in closer and In that moment it dawned on me.

If they were planning on disrupting the games there would be hell to pay. The Capitol would not stand for it. Snow would never allow a defiance and the peacekeepers, they would tear him apart.

Haymitch would have to flee to stay safe. He would have to disappear.

My eyes widened and tears began to form. He must know this. He knows he won't be safe here if anything happens in that arena that is against the rules.

Was he preparing to leave.

Was that the look I'd seen in his eyes. Was that why he had come to me? Was this goodbye?

I sat up quickly and pulled the covers close.

He was going to leave me. He was going to disappear.

Did that mean….

Was I meant to….

Stay?


	5. Chapter 5 Haymitch

Thank you for my reviews already you guys! RonaldGarcia91 and elly32! I will definatey keep your fic wants in mind as the story progresses but I wont give anything away ;) Why spoil all the fun? TeeHee! Thank you for reading, keep reviewing, imputting, suggesting etc I love to hear what you all think of my stories and chapters. Enjoy x

Chapter 5: Haymitch

xx

When I awoke she was dressed for her morning duties and sat silently at her dresser.

I knew she'd heard me stir and I knew she was avoiding my eyes. Did she regret us?

I crawled out of her bed and pulled on my trousers. I kept checking over my shoulder but she wouldn't look my way. I think she was waiting for me to speak but I wasn't sure what to say, I wasn't sure what she wanted me to say. Last night had been fucking incredible but I couldn't say that. Not if she was having regrets.

No, she cant be having regrets. She wouldn't have let me make love to her a second time if she was having regrets after the first.

Then, what was bothering her? I did not know, but I knew I had to do something about it. That was a duty of mine now. I'd seen her vulnerable side now so I was my duty to help her protect it.

"You look like you're about to let me down gently" I teased and was surprised and a little relieved to pull a smirk from her lips. She looked through her mirror at me as I sat behind her on the edge of the bed

"I don't let people down" She answered dryly then her eyes fell to her hands

"What does that even mean-"

"Are you leaving?" She interjected. Her smile had faded and I felt a chill in the air.

"Do you…want me to leave?" I asked, slightly confused and a little bit hurt. Was it a question or a request? I remained seated

"Are you leaving me?" she asked again and I answered as honestly as I could

"Never"

Her shoulders dropped slightly and she let out a sigh. It took another bout of silence before she came and joined me on the edge of the bed. She rested her forehead at my shoulder and kissed the skin where her lips could reach.

If i'm not mistaken, I think she was trembling. Her blonde and teal wig tickled at my chin as I leant into her.

"Whats gotten into you?" I asked. She was worrying me.

"I feel…" She began "I feel like I'm about to lose you Haymitch" She pulled away slightly so I could see her teary eyes. "Tell me the truth" She commanded "Plutarch Havensbee. You've been meeting with him"

Ah.

"And how the hell did you know that?" I asked a little more sternly than I should have but It made me nervous. If Effie knew, who else did?

"I followed you last week and the week before, to the bar" She admitted guilty "I didn't hear anything, I didn't come in, I just, well, I saw you with him. Talking. Your planning something aren't you?"

She was trembling harder now and it saddened me. I didn't know what she was more scared of, me admitting the truth or me being angry with her for finding it out.

I wasn't angry with her.

I loved….

Ahem…

I cleared my throat and tucked my nose into the crook of her neck and kissed her there.

"Plutarch. He's against the Capitol isn't he?" She asked but I didn't reply

"Don't you trust me?" she asked sadly, "I know there has to be a war Haymitch. I'm not blind" I looked up at her then, slowly. "What Snow has done is despicable. Its revenge not leadership. He's gone to far this time. We all have, we deserve to be punished" Her voice cracked and she looked down at her hands

"No!" I said taking them up into my own and pulling them to my chest "Don't you put yourself in that category. You're nothing like the others. You're one of us!"

"Us?" She questioned me "You mean a rebel?"

"I mean a friend" I said tenderly "I trust you"

"Then tell me the truth" She sighed pleadingly and kissed me softly, caressing my bare shoulders and leaning in closer almost working me up into another aroused state.

"Ok" I breathed "The truth"


	6. Chapter 6 Plutarch

Chapter 6: Plutarch

"You did WHAT!?" I yelled, yes, I was yelling, I was pacing back and forth frantic over his revelation "You told her? EVERYTHING? ARE YOU INSANE!?" Why wasn't he freaking out?, why was he calm?, just standing there, rolling his eyes, like he hadn't just jeopardised years and years and years of plans and missions and meetings and foundations in one stupid night!

Night.

of course.

IDIOT!

"You slept with her, didn't you?" I asked, he didn't answer. "Of course you did!" I ran a shaken hand through my hair, anything to stop me from throttling him, he was stronger than I, he could probably take me in one hit.

"Haymitch…what have you done?" I took a seat and my head fell into my hands.

"You really think i'd have told her if I didn't trust her?" He offered and my blood began to boil "She's coming with us Plutarch. I wont leave her behind"

"She is an ESCORT! She was born and bread capitol you moron! From the sweet age of 16 she was probably doodling in her diary 'I love president snow'!" I was seething. Sitting wasn't helping, I started to pace again until he stopped me roughly with his hands

"The golden tokens, the bangle. It was her Idea" He admitted

"What? To give it to Finnick?" no, I thought. I couldn't believe it. No escort is desperate enough to want to help out a tribute illegally.

"Yes" he replied and I paused for thought for a moment. I had to get my head around it. He looked honest and he looked sober. He wasn't yanking my chain.

"A capitol escort sending alliance tokens into the arena?" I sulked in sarcastic disbelief but he nodded and he stared me down and it was true.

"But, why would she- what possessed her to- If they found out it was her idea…" I began

"They would kill her. She knows that" Haymitch stated "It appears our little Capitol darling is braver and wiser than she looks. She feels a change coming. She wants to welcome it, she wants to make Snow pay"

I could't help the snigger that came out, oh the irony of it all. "If he's guilty then so is she, you know that"

I expected him to retaliate harshly but he didn't, he just nodded and accepted the honest truth

"I do know that and so does she" He said somberly and sadly "Isn't it penance enough that she's just thrown her entire life, her entire past belief system to the dogs to help our cause? She's decided to give up everything for this. Just like we have. That makes her one of us! she's on our side!"

"She's a fool!" I yelled, but I didn't mean it. Or maybe I did. Yes she was Capitol but I actually really liked Effie. She had always been so kind, so genuine towards me. She was a fool though. Foolish for getting her hands dirty on this. She just threw herself in the middle of our up and coming war, eagerly. If this went badly she would hang. How could a person want to help out so willingly, so easily after all this time. A person like that was a fool.

"You sure you can trust her?" I asked seriously

"With my life Plutarch." He said "She wont betray us. I trust her, I do."

I believed him, I did. Not even Haymitch wouldn't be so stupid as to give it all up for a bit of skirt. It went deeper than that I think.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

It was a question I thought i'd never be asking this man. He loved nothing but his liquor, he wanted nothing but revenge on this city and all of its population. To sleep with the enemy, after all this time, made me wonder. What hold she must have over him. So the question was imperative "Do you love her?"

"Yes" He said, without further hesitation and I concluded that to stand so dangerously by his side she must really love him too.

Love is weird.

I straightened my jacked and picked up my papers.

"Well then. She better be ready"

xx

I was meeting with Snow soon, The victors would be heading to their shoots by now. Everything was set, as long as Effie Trinket could keep her mouth shut and keep her cool the plan was still fool proof. My god I hope he was right to trust her.

I started phase one with a phone call to 12's hover craft pilot. With a little tact and switching of schedules I'd managed to leave craft 12 un manned and un piloted.

I sat for a moment to collect my nerves. This was it. It was the beginning.

I just prayed that Katniss Everdeen didn't do anything stupid enough to get herself killed early and at all. I mulled over the plan in my head.

Phase one. Arena.

Peeta was to die.

As harsh and as simple as it sounded it was crucial that he died first, before Fiinick, before Joanna, they were our strengths, Peeta was a weakness. Peeta was Katniss's only weakness.

When Peeta died, the Mockingjay would be ours and our war would begin.

12's recovery craft will be sent to retrieve Peetas body when he eventually falls but, as a 'boisterous act of defiance' or so the audience will think, Joanna will force Katniss into the cage instead of Peeta. Un be known to the 'innocent hover craft pilot, or 'Haymitch' as it will be, Katniss will be shipped 'accidentally' out of the arena back to base. Though she wont be going back to base like it will look. Craft 12 will not be landing back at the craft station.

It will head straight to district 13.

Fool proof.

The audience will find the mistake amusing and will wait patiently for Katniss's return and Joannas punishment.

Snow will be spitting into his tea but I will re assure him that its 'just a mistake' that the pilot and Joanna 'will be punished' and I will leave the studio to notify the craft of its mistake.

I wont be notifying anyone.

I have my own hovercraft to catch.

Haymitch, Katniss…Effie and I will all be half way to 13 before anyone will even realise that we each will not be coming back

Fool proof.

All Effie had to do was keep her mouth shut, hang around the base port and be on that damn hovercraft when the time was right.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't like changes to my schedules. I liked her, yes, but this plan has been my baby for many many years now. I can not risk it faltering now.

Nothing will stand in my way of victory.


	7. Chapter 7 Peeta

Chapter 7: Peeta

Xx

I couldn't blame Effie for being eerily quiet on the way to the launching bay. Even though her silence screamed my Fate, her hands, that squeezed tightly at my shoulders, reminded me that she was going to miss me at least.

I stood in front of the shoot and I swallowed my breath

"Thank you Effie" I whispered, not meeting her eyes but as I took a step forward she turned me forcefully into her embrace and hugged me tight.

"Fight Peeta. Fight so hard." She cried into my shoulder "don't let anyone destroy your hopes of coming home"

"I'm not coming home Effie. Katniss is coming home" I replied dryly. But I was trying not to sound weak, I was trying not to let her see me cry

"Things don't always go to plan Peeta. If you want Katniss to live, she will. It doesn't mean that you can't either."

She was confusing me. She knew they would never allow two victors again. Was she just trying to make me feel better? Bless her for trying but it wasn't working

"Just promise me. Promise me I'll see you again" she cried. I squeezed her hand and got into the shoot.

"I promise Effie. In another life"

As the shoot came down her tears fell heavy. She placed her hands on the glass and I had to close my eyes for a moment.

"It's not fair" I hear her cry and as my platform ascended up into the arena the last thing I saw was Effie's left hand raised into a three finger salute and a peacekeeper pulling her out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8 Effie

Chapter 8: Effie.

It was the cold hard blow to my cheek the second time around that sent me to the floor.

I found myself on my hands and knees, crawling to find the safety of a wall as little droplets of crimson splattered before me.

The blood was mine.

I found the wall and sat against it holding my arms above my head for protection as another blow stuck.

My wig was hanging lose and messy so I tore it free but they grabbed my hair.

They pulled it hard and they lifted me up and they proceeded to drag me along a long and winding corridor.

I was thrown into a smaller room. The walls were made of cement and the lights were harsh and low and it was cold. My eyes were blurred and stinging from my tears, I couldn't see past their white masks when they closed the door behind them, when they left and clinked the lock shut.

My breathing was hitched and heavy. It took me a while before I could calm myself down enough to just about swallow. I took a deep breath and it hurt. I ran my fingertips over my lips and they came back wet and bloody. My cheek was bruised and tender. I leant back against one of the cool walls and stretched out my legs. Cut and sore from being dragged down the corridor I fingered the holes in my stockings and closed my eyes tight.

Stupid Effie. You just couldn't keep it together could you. I cursed myself. They see everything. I hadn't hidden my anger at at the Capitol for letting Peeta go off to die, again. I knew the plan and I was angry at all of them really. Plutarch for concocting it, Haymitch for agreeing to and Snow for…for causing it, for making it all happen.

That poor angelic boy.

That beautiful lost girl.

What had we done but create our own monster we called a game?. A reminder of just how strong the Capitol was? No. The Capitol was weak. Weaker than the people who lived beyond it. This war would happen, but I would not be leaving a free woman. I was as guilty as the rest and I accepted that. I was prepared to pay my dues now.

I would stay….and I would pay the price.

"I'm sorry Haymitch" I whispered into the air, knowing he would never hear me. He would be waiting for me but I would never come.

I heard footsteps and I braced myself for my untimely death. There were 6 or more of them now. They brought in two tables and two chairs. Another brought in a hologram screen and it was placed on one of the tables and the two chairs at the other.

"President Snow thought you might want to see this before you die" said one of the masked men, callously. He flicked on the screen and the start of games began to play out before me. I saw Katniss aiming her bow and I felt a sudden wave of relief. She had her weapon. Then I saw the two boys fighting in the water and I recognised that it was Peeta.

No.

Not yet!

It was too soon! He can't die yet!

My attention was suddenly turned elsewhere, to the bloodied and limp figure being thrown into the room with me.

He was dressed in black and soiled in red and his golden eyes were sunken and terrified.

"No!" I cried out, and with ever last inch of strength left in my body I lept to his side and shielded his body.

"CINNA!"


	9. Chapter 9 The Three Of Us

Chapter 9: Three of us

Xxx

PLUTARCH

"No…no no no no no!"

"Sir? What do we do?"

"Ah, nothing. Wait, she can't have broken through, just wait. It's a glitch, just a glitch I'll be right back"

But I wouldn't be back I took out my cell and hit 'send'

'Plan B. Now.'

I was sweating. People were running. I had to stay calm, act normal, act like this was just a small hindrance to the games when In fact I knew, this was the end of them. That was it. It was beginning.

I had exactly 30 seconds to be on that hovercraft and get the hell out of here.

Xxx

HAYMITCH

'Plan B. Now'

Message received. I'd already made my way to the craft as soon as the arrow had struck. God dammit Katniss. Why was she so unpredictable! Coin would be furious. Plan B was never meant to be.

Plan B was to fuck everything and risk death to all of us JUST to get her the hell out of there.

Suddenly it hit me.

Effie.

She should have been here by now. Where was she? I couldn't leave without her.

"Haymitch? What's stalling us? we should be in the air by now" Gale Hawthorne stepped into the pilot bay "The dome! It's crumbling we have another way in, straight through the top, COME ON!" He pushed me aside and started to hit the controls

"No!" I pulled his hands away "not without Effie!"

"Effie?!"

Gales face twisted in disbelief "are you fucking crazy Haymitch? There's no time!" He gripped at my shirt in anger. I knew he was right but I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave her.

His cell rang and I heard Plutarch voice spitting down the line

"Why is your craft still stationed!? There coming! Move!" I heard him yell

"Haymitch won't go with out Effie! He's gonna kill us all!" Gale spat and I was shaking. I was ruining everything but I couldn't do it.

"Effie's here, with me. We had no time so I took her with me, were on our way to 13 right now! Get your asses moving we're already out I time!" I heard him say and then he hung up

"You heard him Haymitch, she's safe! Move!" Gale yelled and pushed me towards the controls

"She's there? With Plutarch?"

"Yes! I could hear her shouting for you in the background" he said calmly and kept his eyes on mine. I studied them. For all I knew this boy could lie to me easily but Plutarch wouldn't, I know he wouldn't. Not after knowing what she meant to me

"Ok. Let's do this"

Xxxx

EFFIE

The screen was still black I was so confused. What was going on? Was this part of the plan? Was it a new plan? What if it wasnt? How would they get her out? What would happen to the other victors?

I kissed the top of Cinnas head.

His breathing had shallowed and he still wasn't fully concious. A squint now and again but his chest was soft and his breath was gargled. Broken ribs, pierced lungs, a broken spine? He was limp and he was dying but I wouldn't let go. There was nothing I could do to ease his pain but if I could do anything at all I could hold him close and whisper in his ear that everything was going to be ok.

As the tears spilled down my cheeks and as I rocked us both back and forth on the cold cement floor I thought of Haymitch. Would they get her out in time? Would he be safe? But, would he be looking for me?

It broke my heart to think so. To think that he might put them all in jeopardy just to sit and wait for something that was never going to happen. I was never going to be coming. I was never going to see him again and he would never know just how much I loved him right now. In this moment. As I sat and waited for my death. The only thing that kept me focused was remembering his kiss, his affection towards me. As cruel and as cold as I had always been, he still found the goodness in me enough to love me back. If indeed he did.

I would pretend that he really did.

It made me brave enough to die, knowing that someone would miss me when I was gone.

I heard the sound of hard boots heading towards the door.

I held Cinna closer, knowing what was about to come. I didn't realise it until they had snatched us apart and dragged me out once more by the hair that he in fact was already dead.

"Goodbye my friend" I cried but it was barely a whisper. It was then that a sharp strike to the back of my neck sent me into a comfortable painless darkness for a much needed moment.


	10. Chapter 10 Peeta

Chapter 10: Peeta

Xx

What did I remember.

Not a lot.

I watched the flickering fluorescent light above me, listened to the hum of power that surged around the room. Then pain. A bolt of splitting, hot, pain slicing through my body and my skin and I succumb to the darkness again and I try to remember.

I remember kissing her and making a promise, to see her at midnight. I remember watching as she walked away, into the trees, frightened.

I remember going to inspect a noise with Finnick, a rustling of trees, a threat?

A glint of sharp white teeth. Enobaria.

She was alone so I went for it. I was pumped and ready. I was protecting Katniss, I knew I could take her.

Stupidly, I'd left Finnick calling after me.

That's when it happened. Force field. It seemed to encircle me this time. I couldn't find a way away from it. There was a flash, I hit the ground and suddenly I wasn't alone in the invisible prison. Joanna?

She had blood on her hands.

"Katniss! Where's Katniss!?"

She shook her head and I wanted to kill her. I tried. I remember taking her by the neck and squeezing it tight. I remember her not struggling. I remember her opening her arms to death. Then I remember an almighty crack of sound and light and the sky flickered dark and a bolt of electric surged beneath our feet making us fly. Giving us wings. Until we fell and now…now I'm here.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggghhhhh!" I can't help but scream out as the pain gets stronger and hotter. I focus on the flickering light but not even that is enough to stop my head from spinning or the foamed sick from rising in my throat.

I'm not in the arena any more, I know that. I also know that I'm not with Katniss. That's the only thing that makes me falter. I break down and I sob like a child. She's not here. She's gone. I'm alone and so is she and it kills me.


	11. Chapter 11 Haymitch

'Stay' Chapter 11: Haymitch

xx

We arrive at the outskirts of 13 and have to land and wait for clearance. I see Plutarchs craft up ahead waiting also and my heart skips. I need to see her. I couldn't wait to see her.

That was new for me.

We managed to get Katniss along with Beetee and Finnick out of the arena. We couldn't fins Peeta or Joanna so my guess was that they were already killed by Brutus and Enobaria or that the peacekeepers had gotten to them first.

Katniss and Beetee were out for the count. As soon as we landed I hoped off of our craft and boarded the other.

xxx

"Now, now dont be mad..." Plutarch welcomed, with his hands held out infront of him. I coked my head to one side and Gale came up behind me.

I shrugged, lightheartedly for a moment but as the pair shared a look I grew a sudden fear inside of me. Someone, if not both had lied to me.

"Where is she?" It came out so venomous I shocked myself. He wouldnt, he wouldnt do that, he wouldnt lie

"Haymitch, please, I tried, there was no time..."

"Where..." Then I read the look in his eyes and I knew exactly where

"You left her?"

"I had no choice, I had to get out of there" His forehead was sweating as I gritted my teeth

"I lost her after she took Peeta down to the launching bay" He continued " I lost Cinna too...I think..." He paused and another look was exchanged over my shoulder

"Say it" I spat

"I think they took her. I think they took her and Cinna and all the other stylists that were involved in the last televised event. It was the dress. Snow got...angry"

Before I knew it i found myself on my knees, my hands at my mouth, my entire body shaken with anger

"You. Lied"

"We had too" Gale chipped in "You knew the plan Haymitch, we were jeopardising everything sat there waiting for someone who was never going to come!"

I snapped my head around to him and he backed off a little, I wanted to kill. I wanted to kill the both of them but I knew they were just following what we had all agreed.

Pity my heart couldnt see it that way.

To break down infront of them would show a weakness that I couldnt afford. I got to my feet and I took a deep breath

"Both of you, get to my craft, she'll wake soon and I want us all there when she does" I commanded and I let them leave ahead of me

Only then, in the silent solace of the empty second craft could I succumb to my agony and I cried out her name and fell once more to the ground


	12. Chapter 12 Joanna

Chapter 12: Joanna

Xxx

"What on earth possesses you to think you have a duty to comfort that boy?" I hiss, as I awake to find Peeta back with us in this cell we all share. He's not conscious yet and he lays again, in HER arms. What right has SHE got.

She ignores me as I try to shake the painful sleep from my head, I want to stand but I know I can't. I'm too weak for that yet.

I hate the weak.

"You listening to me blondie?!" I yell. I don't care how viscous it comes out I don't care about anyone. "You're stupid! You're so stupid! Do you know that?!"

"I know Joanna" she whispers emotionlessly "I know"

I don't see much of her except the glimpse of matted blonde waves. I dont know if there matted with blood or shit or dirt. I don't care.

I see her barefooted and bare legged, and I see Peetas limp, shivering body in her lap.

I see what's left of her bejeweled, painted fingernails, combing softly through his hair, her other arm laid across his shoulders like a protective mother…

"Then why…" I spit "why do you even care! He's the reason your in here you know! He's the reason we all are, and her!"

By her meant Katniss. If they hadn't have done what they did their first time in the arena, non of this would have happened. I'd still be at home, sitting in my tree and watching my life go by.

"Don't you realise!" I yell, now I'm just angry "you're dead! We all are! Comforting him won't make you feel any less guilty though! You're just as much a murderer as they are rebels!"

"ENOUGH!" her voice shot through the darkness in a viscous whisper "let him sleep!" She shifted slightly and the light caught the lashings on her upper arms. I guess we were all suffering.

"I know what I have done. Im not comforting him out of guilt. I do it out of love. You may not ever believe me, after all, I am but Capitol Scum, as you so call me. But I love this boy and I love Katniss and I will protect them any way I can until they drag my dead carcass out of here do you understand."

I didn't. But I didn't care. Let her say what she wants, what does it matter. We're all dead soon enough. Let her hold him, if it brings them both little comfort. Something they'll probably never feel again. Let them get through this together, as a team. Let them. More fool them.

"Come here" she said softly and held out her bloodied hand to me. I almost choked on my own laughter

"Fuck you!" I yelled, wiping the new tears from my eyes. I felt sick. Not at the prospect of being comforted by an airhead escort but at the fact that I seemed to be craving nothing more. The invitation into her bony yet warm embrace was so tempting. So Overwhelmingly so that it made me realise, I still had a weakness.

"Young lady" she chimed but I could tell it pained her "You will do as you are told and you will come over here….now" her voice was broken but authorautive. She clicked her cut fingers and beckoned me over. She too was clinging on to what little of herself that still remained.

I hadn't the energy to fight.

Like my body had decided to take on a life of its own, for my own good I found myself crawling across the floor to them both and her bruised and bony free arm crept over my shoulders and pulled me in.

It was a comfort i hadn't felt in so many years. The selfless touch of another.

I was weak.

I was at my weakest and unlike anybody else she decided to embrace it and not use it against me.

Who'd have thought it. Effie bloody Trinket, of all the Capitol scum, a good person. Wise to Snows crimes and full heartily against them. I saw no other Capitolist in this cell. She stood alone and she stood brave. A certain determination I had to admire.

From that moment on I made a promise with myself. That even if it meant sacrificing myself, I would save this woman. For she, despite her title as escort, is innocent too. One of the good guys. One of us. She has recognised her sins and is repenting. She is the one who should be spared. She is a reminder that every Capitol puppet must still have an evil puppeteer.

Maybe they were all innocent? Snow was a scary man, maybe they weren't all as brave as Miss Effie Trinket.

I slept for the first time in a long time that night and it gave me back what little strength I still had, to face another day. If my calculations were correct, tomorrow was the 3rd day and every third day was my turn.

They would be coming for me.


	13. Chapter 13 Plutarch

Chapter 13: Plutarch

Xxx

After the meeting there was still a bitter taste in the air aimed, again, at the empty seat at the end of the table.

Haymitch hadn't attended a single prep meeting since we landed.

"If he doesn't care, then why is he still allowed to be here?" Hissed Gale but I'd had enough of female whining for one day from Coin, I didn't need it from him too.

"Enough Gale" I groaned in response "he's dealing with things the best way he can now his alcohol has been stopped"

"Dealing?" Laughed Gale "he's acting like a broken hearted pussy. All this for a Captiol whore he had a fling with once"

That angered me

"I said enough! I won't have you talk about Effie that way, she's-"

"ONE OF THEM!" He spat "are you blind too? Capitol, murdering scum! She stuck her bloody hands in that bowl every year without force and she enjoyed it! Don't you dare deny it!"

"I'm not denying anything" I tried to reason "but it was a job. It was a role she had to play can't YOU understand that? Even if she had wanted to stop she couldnt, they'd have killed her too. Think about it Gale. Remember who the real enemy is!"

I wanted him to understand but he was young and he was pumped with testosterone and anger. He may understand in his own time but now, now he was just vengeful and that was dangerous.

"Just…do your job Gale. You get in there, find them and you get out."

"What if she's already dead" he said smugly, almost too smugly. "What if they all are?"

"Then you have a little respect and bring their bodies back here for a proper burial. Understood?"

He looked at his shoes with an ugly smirk on his face "yeah. Understood." And then he left. First troops were to head out at sunset. I needed Haymitch back. I only prayed that they found her…alive…for his sake.


	14. Chapter 14 Effie

'Stay'

Chapter 14: Effie  
(It made me sad to write this one) :'(

Xx

I awoke alone.

So, they'd finally decided to split us up. Dig out the weak, use us against one another?

It wouldn't happen. Not on my part anyways. I knew who the enemy was and it wasn't Peeta or Joanna.

It was the men in white uniform, who had raped me repeatedly, it was the doctor, who had poked and prodded and healed my wounds with a sadistic look upon his face and no mercy of morphine. It was President Snow, who had watched with a tiresome face as his men had beaten me bloody, all for a truth I would never tell. A secret I would take to my grave, and that was indeed where I was heading.

No, I knew the enemy now and I knew I was never one of them.

It happened as quick as a dream. A loud explosion, crunching of metal and steel, bright bright lights, too bright. I shut my eyes and I burrowed myself deeper into the corner of my cell.

Alarms were ringing out, men with heavy boots were running back and forth.

Another explosion, and I swear the walls shook like mad. I waited for the roof to cave in but it didn't.

"Over there! 1 and 2 check them!"

I heard a young voice call and the door to my cell flew open.

Not a devil in white but an angel. It was an angel in black uniform and he removed his helmet and looked at me with pity in his eyes. His familiar eyes. The light from outside made a halo around his form and I reached out for him. I was dead. I knew it. I was dead at last and my angel was here.

"Please…" I croaked. I was too weak to do anything else. I was ashamed to look and sound so dreadful in the presence of this hero. "Please…take me away"

But this was no hero. I recognised the look in his eyes as he backed away from my reach. This was a man with vengeance in his heart, not forgiveness.

"There's no one in this one" The Angel suddenly called out, to whom I will never know. "Let's go!" Then my angel took his eyes away to hide his guilt and the door to my cell closed once again.

He wasn't an angel at all. I wasn't dead.

He saw me as an enemy and this was my punishment.

I waited for him to change his mind, to return and scoop me into his wings but I was left waiting. It was too late to be forgiven. After what I had been party to all of these years. Well, at least I could forgive HIM that. No point dying with hate in my heart.

I deserved to stay here. I did.

As much as I knew I was sorry for what I had done, what was done was done. I was Capitol. I was bad.

I would stay.


	15. Chapter 15 Haymitch

'Stay'

Chapter 15: Haymitch

Xx

Nothing had prepared me for what I felt when Gales party returned without her.

As soon as the hover craft had landed I was on it, desperate.

Bishop, 2nd in command to Gale held onto my shoulders as my eyes searched and searched to no avail.

"We looked in every cell Haymitch. She wasn't there" he said soothingly but soothed I was not. I didn't believe it, I couldn't. If she wasn't in a cell, being kept alive and tortured for information on me, on 13 then, she was dead. She was tossed to the wind like scrap and it was all my fault.

"You sure…" I staggered "you sure you checked all of them?"

"Gale took left, I took right" Bishop started "we entered and searched every cell between us. We got Peeta, Joanna and Enobaria. Brutus was dead already but we got his body out. I swear Haymitch, if she was there I would have got her out for you"

But he wasn't the one checking the left side

"Where's Gale" I asked bitterly

"Through there" he pointed to the medical hub "he's with them, he's ordered me not to let you see them until Coin has though-"

"Screw that!" I yelled and pushed my way past him. He gripped me hard and spun me around pinning me up against the wall

"I have orders sir" he commanded but the young boys strength was lost on me.

I kicked him once where no man should be kicked then took his arm and spun it around his back. I heard the crunch and I dropped him and hurried to the medical hub.

"Sorry about your arm Bishop"

"HAYMITCH! YOU SON OF A-" I closed the door between us.

Xxx

"Haymitch!" I heard a woman cry and for a split second I wished it was her. It wasn't.

"Joanna…" I soothed and took her into my arms. She sobbed recklessly. One thing I never thought I'd see. Joanna. Broken.

"What are you doing here!" Snapped another voice from behind us. Gale. "I gave specific orders. You can't be in here"

"Why the hell not!" Screamed Joanna "he's our friend!"

"Yeah Gale" I mused back "why can't I be in here, what are you hiding?"

"Hiding?" He spat "I'm hiding nothing. My orders come from coin. If she finds you in here it's on your head, just trying to save your ass!" He pulled Joanna from my arms and she struggled against him weakly. "Out! Now! They need rest and medical care"

I gritted my teeth. Joanna was shaking and almost green. Now was not the time to be in here causing a fight. I'd deal with Gale later.

"Go lie down Joanna" I nodded and tried to smile reassuringly

"No Haymitch, don't leave m- me. Please. P-please" she began to crack

"I'll be right out there, I promise" I tried to leave as she let out a frightened sigh but suddenly Peeta burst in from another room followed by three men in white coats, obviously struggling to hold him down

"WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE IS SHE?!" He screamed. Two men took his arms whilst the other prepared the needle.

"He's talking about Katniss" Gale whispered in my direction. The both of us stepped back as Peeta lurched towards us.

"Where?! She was here! She was with us! She held me! Where is she!" He continued to cry and gripped at Gales shirt.

"Now!" Called one of the men in white and the needle was pushed deep into Peetas upper arm.

Joanna was crouched against the wall with her head in her hands as Peeta went down.

"Where….where is…she?" he tried as he was quickly loosing his battle with consiousness. I knelt by his head and took his hand

"She's here. She's ok Peeta" I soothed and he relaxed almost instantly in my arms.

"She…she saved me" he sighed as the sleep slowly washed over his eyes

"That's our Katniss" I mused sarcastically and wiped the sweat from Peetas brow with my thumb "everybody's hero"

Suddenly he tensed again and with all the strength he had left before the morphine took him under he gripped my hand and stared at me coldy

"No!" He strained "Not Katniss! Not Kat…niss" then, as he succumbed to the darkness, he breathed out the wanted name from his lips. "Effie…"


	16. Chapter 16 Gale and Katniss

'Stay'

Chapter 16: Gale.

Xxxx

Fuck…..

Stand your ground, stand your ground.

Haymitchs hands curl up into fists as he stands and faces me.

"She wasn't there" I lie, but I'm suddenly shadowed by a notion that I was wrong to do what I did.

"Who wasn't?" Whispered Joanna from across the room. If there was any time to keep her mouth shut, now was it. I could count on her right? She hated the Capitol scum bags as much as I did!

Cold fists curled up into the front of my shirt as the doors burst open and in came Bishop, nursing his arm.

"LIAR!" Haymitch spits at me but I remain silent.

"She wasn't there Haymitch!" Bishop calls "tell him Gale. You checked those cells!"

I remain quieter still

"Who wasn't there!?" Demands Joanna and Haymitch whispers Effie's name.

"Yes she was! She was!" Joanna suddenly screamed and got to her feet. "Haymitch, she was there, she was there with me and Peeta. We shared a cell. She…she took care of us"

He pushed me harder against the wall but Bishop placed his good arm between us both

"She may have BEEN there Haymitch" Bishop started "but when we got in there she wasn't there! Was she Gale?, tell him!"

But I couldn't

"Gale, tell him"

I wouldn't

"Gale?"

Bishop removed his arm and stood away. All eyes were on me. Suddenly I was the enemy. How is that plausible? I did this for them! I left her to be punished for their honour!

"She deserves everything she gets" I say venomously but I don't get chance to regret it

"YOU SON OF A-"

I'm hit. Hard.

The blow from Haymitchs left hook catches me on the nose and takes me down.

I'm pummelled by several more blows but I don't know why I don't fight back.

He's shouting and hitting me harder and harder, over and over again. The same way I hit Toby from the factory, when he called Katniss a whore whilst she was still in the games. I'd been protecting the honour of the wan I loved. I guess it was only fair for Haymitch to do the same.

It's only later, when I wake up in the medical bay, in the heart of 13, that I think I did the wrong thing.

Katniss is at my side and she looks angry. What's worse, she looks so very disappointed.

Xxx

Katniss

"How could you Gale" I barely whisper as I look at the boy in front of me. Not man. Boy. No man would leave a woman behind. "Who are you?" I question. This is not the Gale I know. This is not the strong and protective friend that I used to feel so safe with.

I didn't wait for an answer, I didn't want one. For what he had done I had lost all faith in ever getting my Gale back. My focus was on getting my Peeta back. I would be allowed to see him in a few more days, Joanna too.

I left with a heavy heart and slammed the door behind me.

I thought about finding Finnick but he was in a state. Annie hadn't been found either. As cruel as Gale is I don't believe he would have left HER behind too. My guess is they had her locked up somewhere safer, warmer, for her own sanity perhaps. She was a gun ready to go off or so I'd heard.

But Effie.

I swallowed dryly at the thought of her in a cell. Alone and cold and probably getting the worst of it now that her inmates had been rescued. I pictured her as pretty and as poised as she always was, sat perfectly upright on a sodden mattress cursing her jailers for the lack of proper lighting in her cell.

The humble memory of her ways drew a short lived smile to my lips suddenly followed by a fountain of tears.

She was innocent.

She was a good person. She took good care of Peeta and I and now she has been left to rot and it's all my fault.

I'm suddenly disrupted from my sad thoughts by a rabble of guards running by me. I stop one. "What's going on?"

"Haymitch" he panted "He, Finnick and bishop have taken a craft full of Coins men and headed back to the Capitol."

"What!?" I snap "but they'll be expecting a second attack, they'll be slaughtered"

"That's what Coin thinks. She's going insane back there" he took me by the arm suddenly and ushered me to a quieter part of the hall

"I heard from one of our insiders" he began "Snows apparently pulled his men back. The cells got abandoned as soon as the first attack went ahead. My guess is, whoevers left in there will still be there. Probably not alive though. Starvation would have got to them first"

I nod in agreement and let him on his way.

Why was it always the men that did irrational and stupid unplanned things.

I take a moment and close my eyes and I think I'm almost praying.

"Stay alive Effie" I catch myself whispering aloud "Stay alive"


	17. Chapter 17 Annie

'Stay'

Chapter 17: Annie

xx

The explosions had happened two days ago. Since then, not a sound, not a footstep, not a breath had been heard.

The door to my cell had been open since it happened. I hadnt dared to venutre outside of it incase it was a trick. Some sort of test. A sick experiment.

Food had been stopped and I was running out of water. I saw the face of my love, waiting for me somewhere safe and It gave me courage. I had to take my chance.

Experiment or not, as soon as I made the decision to walk out of that cell It would either bring love or death. Both equally welcoming.

xxx

I walked out with my eyes closed and waited for a few minutes. Minutes that seemed like hours, waiting with baited breath, waiting for the gun shots or the grappling hands or the electric shocks, but nothing. Nothing came.

I opened my eyes.

What the hell?

The post, where the peacekeepers usually sat was smoking and charred. There were holes in everything, everywhere, some as big as three men.

I found a control room, that too was empty. Stepping inside I noticed the screens. They had been watching over us even in our cells. Most of the screens were broken and black though some stilll buzzed with what little power was left in the place.

It had been abondoned, so what did that mean for us? Had we all been abandoned too?

I looked at the screens that still worked and noticed that whatever cells they were cast on were empty. Where was everyone? Peeta? Joanna? dead? taken? then suddenly, between the static flickers of one screen in particular I saw something.

Someone.

xxx

As quick as I could I searched every cell on my level but nothing. Where was I? Was I in a seperate part of the building? I found a door that led me to some steep steps and I took them down nearly 7 flights. Thats when the smell hit.

Burning and bodies and blood.

It made me wretch. I threw up and started the ascend back up the stairs in a panic.

No.

Wait.

I couldnt do it. Whoever it was that id seen in that cell might still be alive. If I have a chance of an escapre then so do they.

I took a deep breath and turned back around.

xxx

I'd not let myself watch another game since my own. The sight of blood did scary things to me. I kept my eyes screwed tight as I waded over the scattered limbs of ex peacekeepers. I didnt stop to think what could have happened, I didnt care.

As my hands searched the walls, thick with ash and dirt and god knows what else my hands came to steel and I opened my eyes quickly.

Empty.

Next cell.

I continued down the hall, slowly but persistently, each cell coming up empty.

Maybe I was seeing things? Maybe everybody was gone, maybe I was alone. Finnick always said to me 'Never go anywhere alone, you're not ready yet' Well look at me now baby. I'm here, alone, but still alive and i'm actually holding it together. Even if my feet are wading through sewage and guts, I dont ponder on the thought much and I still have at least 6 more cells to go.

xxx

I found her in the second to last.

I recognised her straight away. Who wouldnt. That once beautiful manicure, the porcelain white skin. I'd known of Effie Trinket for years but had never had the pleasure.

"Miss Trinket" I whispered as I knelt beside her gently and laid her upper body in my lap. She was near the end. There was no fight left in this one, I could see it in her eyes as she looked up at me tearfully

She whispered something but I couldnt quite hear so I asked her to say it again as I leant closer

"Angel..."

Angel? Well, if thats what she needed before she slipped away thats what I would be

"Yes. I'm here now"

I couldnt help my own tears. If only id have left my cell sooner, gotten to her quicker, she might have...oh who am I kidding, what difference would it have made. Nobody is coming and I had no idea how to get us out.

Poor Effie.

To die like this so young and so beautiful. I wondered for a moment if she had a love out there somewhere. Someone that was searching for her. Loving her, missing her.

Finnick always used to talk about how fabulous she dressed, how beautiful and kind she was. I remembered Id hated the very mention of her name some days, my bad days, the days when Finnick would want me but I couldnt be there for him. But now, as this lost beauty lay dying in my arms I cursed myself for all my past horrid thoughts. She was his friend. His allie, she'd risked her life to get that golden bangle on his wrist, she had saved my loves life. Now I would be here until the end of hers.

I wish I could save her.

I wanted to so bad.

But there was no hope. No food and no water. No strength left in myslef to carry her small frame up those stairs but to where I'd go anyways. I didnt know how to get out of this place

"Annie?" She choked suddenly

"Yes. Yes. its me. How did you know?"

"Finnick..." She whispered "He described your beauty so well. you're an angel"

I cried a little with a smile. My love. How I needed him with me now. What a warmth it would be for him to know his two best girls were together. What a heartbreak it will be when he finds us here. Dead.

I wont leave her. I'm foolish to think i'm ever getting out of here. Where would I go if I did? We were somewhere near the captiol, my love was far far away.

No.

I was staying.

"Is it nearly over?" She cried, her breath had become shallow and her heartbeat was barely there

"Soon dear Effie. Itll all be over soon" I soothed. Caressing her beautiful face. Her eyes fluttered closed for what I knew would be the final time and I sat and waited for death to take me too.


	18. Chapter 18 Haymitch

Thank you for being patient guys. I'm still ill but over the worst of it! Just a little groggy now. Wont be taking any more prompts til 'Stay' is finished and I'm almost there :)

'Stay'

Chapter 18: Haymitch

xx

When the smell hit the whole crew doubled back.

"That's where we gave the worst hit" bishop called, he'd tied his arm into a makeshift sling, I couldn't help but feel guilty for the young boy but he seemed unphased by my action against him, he probably felt a little guilty too, for trusting Gale, I guess we were even. "The left side" he continued "I checked all the right but I'll check again" he wandered into the thick of it. The smell was eye watering, we struggled on through the smoke and damp.

There were bodies everywhere. All men in white, laden in red. We trudged our way through the oozing dead and checked every cell.

Then we found them.

Xxxx

Finnick had to push past me because I couldn't move. They were skin and bone and they were not moving. No response to Finnicks calls, no response to his touch.

I saw his heart breaking in front of me and I heard my own tearing apart.

"Annie? Annie, please. Anne? Wake up"

Nothing.

Lifeless. Cold. Finished.

"Is she?" I croaked "Are they?"

"They're...they're so weak" He spluttered

Weak? Weak wasn't dead. Weak was, still alive. Weak meant, still a chance.

"They wont make it out of here, they wont" He cried.

I called for the team.

"Yes they will. If they held on this long Finnick. C'mon take your girl." I ushered gently. We had to move quick. I couldn't risk Finnick breaking on me too.

"Ok" Finnick swallowed "I'll get my girl, you get yours"

xxx

I'd barely looked her over. I didn't want to. I couldn't. I couldn't see her like this. I was on the edge, ready to tip over already. I became a robot as I lifted her weak and limp body up into my arms and carried her free from this hell.

She was taken off me as soon as we reached the craft. Her and Annie got whisked into the med hub and we headed back to 13.

She can do this. She can pull through. I had to think about my life for a second. I had to worry about being there for her when she woke up. I'd defied Coins rules. I was the dead man now.

My girl was safe. She was free. I'd given Coin the mocking jay, she could allow me this. The only thing that mattered anymore. Effie. Safe and free and that's how she would stay.


	19. Chapter 19 Effie

*Sorry it took a while to update, I actually finished this a few days ago but there was a fault with and it wouldn't let me upload so...here it is, the final two chapters! enjoy and thanks for reading you lovely lovely people xxx

'Stay' Chapter 19

'Stay'

Chapter 19: Effie.

Xx

I saw a white light and I felt no pain. I could breath, in and out and in and out. The light didn't hurt my eyes any more. All was silent. All was warm. At last. I was dead. At last. It was all over.

"She's coming around" I heard a muffled call of a woman's voice

"Miss Trinket, can you hear me?"

Hear her? Yes of course but, who was she? Why was my light suddenly dimmed by her shadow, why were there hands on me. Let go. Get off of me! I'm free! I'm free! Just let me go in peace!

I started to struggle. I think. I wasn't sure if my body was moving or if it was all in my mind.

"Hold her down!"

What!? No! Not again! I will not be held back from my fate any longer! Let me go! Let me go! Let me-

"Let- "

"She's trying to say something! Miss Trinket?"

"Just- let me die" I croaked. I could feel the salt of my tears stinging my skin. The woman looked at me pitifully.

"Why, Miss Trinket? Why would you want to die when you have survived so much?" She whispered soothingly.

"P-please, please just let me g- go"

I was done fighting. I was done surviving. The only thing that I had fought to survive for, wasn't here. He wasn't here.

"Please…."

Then I felt my hand being lifted by another. Soft lips at my palm. I turned my head to see and there he was.

"Never" he breathed. His grey eyes shining and his smile as true as ever. "I'm never letting you go again. Your staying. Your staying with me"


	20. Chapter 20 The Ending Chapter

'Stay' The Ending Chapter

'Stay'

The Ending Chapter

Xxx

It was Katniss that had persuaded Coin to drop it with Haymitch. She'd threatened to have him locked up and to be made an example of. Katniss had compared her aggressive attitude to Snows and she hadn't liked that. But, whilst the mocking jay plan was still in full motion, no point upsetting the mocking jay. Coin decided to let it slide, for now.

Haymitch would be punished accordingly, after the war had been won.

It had been almost 3 months since her and Annie's urs ur. Effie had been allowed to live up at staff quarters as Katniss had feared that her people would not take too kindly to her presence yet, down in the citizen sector.

She had a room on level D, Haymitch was on C. It wasn't very often she decided to take the stairs back up to her floor alone. The company was far better a level down.

"How are you feeling today" Haymitch whispered as his lips nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Today…today is a good day" she smiled. Pulling herself closer to him. She combed her fingers through his hair and held on tight. "I need you"

"I'm here" he breathed. Kissing his way up to her lips. He pushed her gently up against his door as they begun their nightly ritual.

It usually started with their soft and gentle kisses, though, Haymitch would always wait for Effie to initiate going any further. It wasn't often she had bad days anymore, not since they had been given permission for Effie to sleep in Haymitchs quarters but, she and the others had recently started her therapy sessions and sometimes that brought a lot of sadness and anger out of her.

There kisses grew heated. Sometimes Haymitch forgot to control himself when he became lost in her. She pushed him back slightly as a reminder and he stopped

"Sorry" he panted "I just…you're so…"

"It's ok" Effie smiled, stroking his unshaven face "I'm sorry too"

Her eyes became sad.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" he asked, then walked her towards his bed. Their bed.

"For being so…" She blushed a little "I don't want to lose you but, if I start to frustrate you I'll understand if you want to not do his anymore?"

"Do what?" He laughed "hold you in my arms at night? Kiss you when you need me to? Effie, believe me when I say it, I've never been happier. Having you here, knowing you're safe because I can protect you. You make me feel alive again. I have all the patience in the world for that" he smiled again as she blushed a little harder.

"I love you Effie. I'm not going anywhere"

She slid her hand to his shirt collar and pulled him back to her lips where there kisses grew hungry again.

"Are you sure" he breathed, as Effie pulled them both backwards, down into the bed.

"Yes, I'm sure"

Xxx

They awoke to the sound of Haymitchs cell phone. He answered it with sleep in his voice and Effie's warm, naked body, buried beneath him.

"Now? I'm a little busy. Can't it w- ok…I'll think about it. I said I'll-"

He was hung up on.

"Is everything ok?" Effie asked, pulling him back toward her and snuggling in closer

"They've asked it I want to go out onto the next mission. It's Kats first time, they want me with her"

"Then you must. You must protect her" she announced but with a worry behind her eyes. A worry he read and knew all to well.

"I don't think so, princess" he smiled. Wrapping her up in his embrace and kissing her longingly "Katniss has plenty of people to look out for her. My place is here. With you. I promised I'd never let you go again. I'm keeping that promise."

"So…your going to stay? For me?" She asked. She was touched but confused. Wasn't this his life mission, to help the mocking jay? To fight in this war? He would give all that up? The glory, the fight, all of it, for her?

His smile answered all of her questioned and she found herself crying, with happy tears.

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'm gonna stay."

The End


End file.
